Black Friday
by DarkAuroran
Summary: On Friday the 13th, what do you get when you cross a sexy henge with two parties, sake, a full moon, and the hottest Jounin in Konoha? Read to find out. KakaIru.


**Disclaimer: Neither or Life_Rhapsody I own Naruto. We both had a damn good time coming up with this fic though!**

**AN: This story is a collaborative effort between myself and the wonderful Life_Rhapsody (Aka: Life_Symphony). Symph and I had a fabulous time working on this project and we hope you have half as much fun reading it as we did planning and writing! Symph is a skilled artist and has drawn a truly drool worthy picture to accompany this piece. A link can be found in my bio or the bio of Life_Rhapsody.  
**

* * *

**Black Friday**

"Henge."

As the chakra smoke cleared Iruka assessed his appearance in the mirror.

"Not bad," he mumbled to himself, taking in his reflection. "Not bad at all."

Fresh from the shower and completely naked, Iruka was in the process of getting ready for the two parties he'd been trapped into attending that night. There was a brief lull in missions and Konoha had decided to celebrate so many of its shinobi being home by doing what it loved best: getting uproariously drunk and partying!

It just so happened that the timing perfectly coincided with the superstitious date of Friday the Thirteenth. As if the shinobi needed any more excuses to drink, they now had an excuse to get hammered and dress up! Costume parties had been organised all over the village and Konoha had been abuzz with excitement for weeks. Iruka had two parties to attend that night. One was at Anko's place. The purple haired kunoichi had come bounding into the Mission Room and leapt onto the desk, joyously announcing that she would be throwing the shindig of the year and if everyone didn't come she'd personally hunt them down and pierce the more delicate parts of their anatomy with her used dango sticks. Needless to say, all those present accepted her invitation; half out of a want to go and half because they knew she was crazy enough to follow through with her threat.

Not five minutes after Anko had exited – no doubt to hunt down more people to invite/threaten to her party – did the Hokage enter and also joyously announce that she would be hosting a party and they were all invited. As Tsunade gazed around the room with arms flung wide and happy expectation on her face, all else present had momentarily frozen. To refuse an invitation to drink with the Hokage would be rude, not to mention suicidal, but there was the threat of Anko's dango sticks already hanging over all their heads. Just as Tsunade's smile started to slip, the shinobi realised the imminent danger they were in and immediately broke out into happy cheers.

"That's fantastic, Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu beamed happily at her and prayed to all the higher powers that she would be fooled by the over zealous reaction to her announcement.

"We're all so shocked that you've include us in your party. Thank you for your kind invitation," Izumo hurriedly backed up his friend and hoped the smile plastered on his face was believable.

The two Chuunin bowed politely as words of thanks rained down on the Godaime from around the room and the powerful woman looked very flattered. After Tsunade had exited the Mission Office, all smiles immediately fell from the faces of those left behind and panic ensued.

"What the hell are we going to do?" one desk Chuunin cried, wide eyed and frightened.

"We're screwed!"

"Tsunade'll send us all on a six month mission to Snow Country if we don't go."

"Well, Anko will make us look like pincushions if we do!"

"I don't want my penis pierced!" came the sobbed cry of a Genin in the corner and his Jounin sensei smacked him over the head.

"Idiot! You're too young to go to the parties anyway. But I'm not and I don't really want my penis pierced either, damn it!"

As the general volume of panicked voices increased, a loud whistle cut through the kafuffle and caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to Iruka in surprise. The dark haired Chuunin was standing on his chair with hands raised for silence.

"Calm down, everyone, this is not the drastic situation you seem to think it is. We can all attend the parties and keep our various appendages hole free with just a little bit of collaborative effort."

"What've you got in mind, sensei?" Genma asked, his senbon twitching in curiosity.

"Simple," Iruka grinned at them all. "Everyone on that side of the room," one of his hands made a cutting motion down the centre off the room and swept right, "will go to Anko's party first. Everyone on the other side," he jerked his thumb towards those on the left side of the room, "will go to Tusnade's. We all swap parties after a couple of hours and that way are seen at both and will avoid the wrath of either woman."

Faces all around the room lit up in surprise and appreciation. The plan was ridiculously simple but exactly what was needed for the situation.

"Let's face it, people," Iruka grinned at his captive audience, "after a few hours both of them are going to be far too drunk to remember who stuck around where and for how long anyway. Just make sure your face is seen and it'll all be fine."

The plan had been happily accepted by all and it was finally the night that it would be put into action. Truth be told, Iruka really didn't feel like going out at all. Friday nights were generally his night to relax and wind down from a hectic week, to recover from dealing with mini wannabe-nins and report-phobic Jounin. While he was mourning the loss of a long bath, simple meal, good book, and comfortable bed, he had to admit that his last minute idea for a costume looked damn good.

Grinning at his reflection in the mirror, the academy sensei was very pleased with the results. Umino Iruka was now the proud owner of two furry dog ears and a long bushy tail all the same dark brown of his natural hair. He had decided to dress up as a werewolf, not overly original but he didn't have a lot of time to plan for a costume between classes and desk duty. At first, he'd been going to just do the usual cardboard ears stuck to a headband, but what was the use of being a ninja if he couldn't have fun with it sometimes.

The resulting effect was impressively realistic and since he'd decided to go with the idea he'd practiced the henge every night until he could hold it effortlessly and without thought. He could move his ears easily, swivelling them to catch sounds, and it had been a great surprise when he'd realised they also acted to automatically to express his feelings. This was not something he'd anticipated and had discovered it when grading one night and caught his reflection in the window as his mood changed according to how well a student had done on a test.

Having a tail had been a little harder to get used to. At first, he would sit on it or accidentally knock things over, but now it was just an extension of his body and Iruka could move as if he'd been born with one. This was essential, he needed to have it completely under control for the parties. It would be so embarrassing to walk into the Hokage's home and destroy something with a wayward tail!

Iruka had also given himself a rather impressive set of claws for both hands and feet, but was careful not to make them too long as he didn't want to accidentally scratch anyone. It was never a good idea to injure another ninja, especially when they were full of alcohol and chakra. He still wanted to have them though because they just looked damn good. He had toyed with the idea of fangs but a cut to the lip later had him disregarding that idea, it would have made it awkward to eat and drink anyway.

The clothing he'd chosen for the evening was very simple. Iruka had decided that he would try and achieve the look of a shunned, vagabond werewolf from the turn of the century. An old pair of black training pants had a hold cut in the back of them to allow his tail to stick out and Iruka had also shortened the legs so they ended frayed half way down his shins. An old white shirt with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows along with a rough-woven brown vest that he'd spied in the second hand clothing store completed the simple costume. He had decided to leave his hair loose as the ears made it difficult to tie up and it suited the over all look better. The last part of his costume actually consisted of leaving off a piece of clothing, forgoing shoes as it added to the vagabond image.

Iruka finished dressing and was pleased with the final result. He looked good, his prolonged practice meant he didn't even think about holding the henge anymore, and his tail was under firm control. With one last grin at his reflection, Iruka switched off the lights and headed out the front door before taking to the rooftops.

**…**

Tsunade's house had already been hive of activity when Iruka arrived, a few hours later it had escalated into mayhem. The music was deafeningly loud, the alcohol flowing freely, and costumed people were _everywhere_. They filled all the rooms in the house as well as overflowing into the gardens and even onto the roof. As soon as he'd landed near the front gate, Iruka had been relieved to see Kotetsu and Izumo in the crowd, but he had lost them in the jam of people almost thirty minutes ago. The teacher had been trapped in the lounge room, crushed between bodies, and getting hit on by a _very_ drunk Chuunin dressed as a pirate for the last fifteen minutes. The Chuunin was absolutely fascinated with Iruka's ears and constantly tried to grab them while slurring dirty come-ons with sake soaked breath.

It had started out with the man lurching over to him and announcing – with provocatively waggly eyebrows – that he was going to board the teacher and claim his booty. Iruka had made the mistake of laughing, thinking the man was making a joke; the drunken pirate had taken it as encouragement. Since then, the academy sensei had been trapped in the hoard of bodies, his ears lying flat against his head to protect them from grabby hands, telling the drunkenly enamoured man that he wasn't interested, and trying to find an escape route.

"It's not like it'll mean anything! I just want a good fuck and you're really cute!" the intoxicated man yelled at him over the roar of the crowd.

Iruka scowled at him for the umpteenth time and was fighting the temptation to find out just how sharp his henge claws were. "Yes, you've already said that and I believe my answer was 'piss off'!" he yelled back and sighed when his suitor didn't even bat a droopy eyelid.

"I really wanna suck your-" The drunk Chuunin didn't get to finish because a kunoichi, clad in a very skimpy devil costume, bumped into the drunken Chuunin making him pitch forward against Iruka. As Iruka was sent stumbling backwards – half from the force and half to avoid the grabby hands trying to latch onto his ears – the wall of bodies behind the teacher unexpectedly parted. Before he'd fallen too far, strong arms caught him around the chest and pulled him from the grasping hands of the drunkard into a small alcove formed by a gap between two bookcases.

"Come into my parlour," a deep voice murmured into one of his furred ears, causing it to twitch as hot breath ghosted over the sensitive hairs. Iruka turned to find the famous Copy Ninja propping him against the wall and smiling at him with a curved eye.

"Kakashi-san!" he exclaimed before recovering from his surprise and grinning up at the older man. "Nice save, thanks."

"You're welcome, sensei, couldn't have you getting trampled. I hope I've not pulled you away from a 'friendly conversation'."

Iruka gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle and shook his head. "Not at all. When I say nice save I mean the catch and the rescue, I appreciate the help. Mind if I share your hiding hole for a little while?"

Kakashi smiled at him and Iruka realised they was so close he could see the smile stretching the mask. He'd gotten so used to being squashed against other people that being so close to Kakashi in the small alcove hadn't really registered, but he was sure if he took a deep breath their chests would brush. The proximity made it easier to talk; however, it was doing rather interesting things to his libido being pressed almost flush against the silver-haired Jounin. There was no choice, though, as the entrance to their hideaway was well and truly blocked by people.

"Feel free to stick around but I warn you, as soon as I see a break in the crowd I'm out of here."

"I'll be right behind you," Iruka grinned and tried to subdue a blush as Kakashi shifted his position had their chests brushed together. "It's rare to see you out at one of these events, Kakashi-san," he said, trying to make small talk to distract himself and hide his nervousness. "Did Tsunade-sama manage to corner you?"

Kakashi gave a small shrug and slouched lazily against the bookcase behind him, one long leg stretching out and brushing against Iruka's. The Chuunin resolutely ignored the tingle that travelled along his skin.

"She got me when I was exhausted and chakra depleted just back from a mission," Kakashi said, sounding very unimpressed. "She could have asked me to strip naked and paint the Hokage Mountain orange in honour of Naruto and I would've agreed automatically so long as it got me home. It was a cruel and underhanded move on her behalf. How'd you get trapped into this?"

"She walked into the mission office and announced it to everyone with a big smile on her face and we were all too scared to say no. I would have escaped by now except there's a ward on this house preventing the teleportation jutsu and I can't seem to make my way through the crowd."

They both looked out at the milling sea of bodies and Iruka snorted as he saw the pirate costumed Chuunin making out heatedly with the kunoichi that had knocked him over. Turning his attention back to the Copy Ninja, Iruka took a moment to admire the older man's outfit. Well cut, black pants showed off the length of the Jounin's legs and a crisp, high collared, white shirt sat beneath an elegant, deep blue silk vest. The black mask was in place, as usual, but the hitai-ate had been replaced by a black silk wrap. Draped over the Jounin's shoulders was a black cloak that went to mid-thigh. Iruka couldn't help but stare. Hatake Kakashi looked gorgeous and unexpectedly sophisticated, even the way he leaned back was elegant rather than sluggish.

The feel of a gaze on him made Iruka realise that his staring had not gone unnoticed and the younger man quickly gave an apologetic smile as he met the single dark eye. Everyone knew Kakashi hated being stared at.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san, I didn't mean to stare. I'm just trying to figure out what your costume is. You look very nice." He rubbed at his nose scar nervously and hoped the Jounin would accept his apology.

As it was, Kakashi instantly gave him a crinkle eyed smile and Iruka gasped as something dark and leathery stretched out from behind Kakashi's back. It couldn't stretch too far due to the crush of people but Iruka could tell instantly what it was, a black, bat-like wing with a wicked looking hook at the top most joint. It was fantastically realistic and the sight of it sent a little thrill running down Iruka's spine.

"You're not the only one who decided to experiment with a henge tonight," Kakashi chuckled. "I was hoping these would give it away considering I'm not really going to go around showing off my teeth."

"Vampire?" Iruka blurted out. "You're supposed to be a vampire?"

"Got it in one, sensei." Kakashi was still smiling but the tone of his voice had deepened and the grey eye was watching him with unexpected focus. Iruka felt his cheeks warm.

"Oh, um, it's very effective." Iruka smiled and carefully schooled his features to hide the sudden shyness he was feeling.

_Damn, he looks good. No wonder he's hiding here, the women must have gone crazy when he turned up dressed like this. The man's a walking temptation tonight. He's normally dangerously sexy in his Jounin outfit, but in this get up… wow! _

The flustered Chuunin was completely unaware that while a smile remained fixed on his face, his ears were drooping forward at the tips and giving away his internal conflict to anyone who understood canine body language. The ninken summoning Jounin was fluent in it and found this new way of reading the teacher to be _very_ interesting.

"Why don't we drop the formalities for tonight, Iruka?" Kakashi's eye curved into a smile and Iruka found himself nodding in agreement because he didn't trust his voice to be at its normal pitch if he spoke. It was rather a shock, he and Kakashi weren't much more than acquaintances yet the older man wanted to be so intimate as to leave off honorifics. Iruka was both flattered and confused, but decided to go with it as Jounin were a quirky bunch and Kakashi was considered to be eccentric even among them.

"You're costume tonight is very impressive, you've obviously put in a lot of effort." Kakashi leaned a little closer and Iruka gasped slightly as a hand was buried in the soft fur of his tail, which he'd curled around his leg to stop from being squashed. Plenty of people had touched his tail that night, either to tug or pet it, but the way Kakashi was stroking the fur felt incredibly sensual and Iruka had to consciously stop himself from panting. "You've perfected this henge so the components are a part of your body rather than just being for show."

Kakashi watched with great interest as Iruka's breathing deepened and his soft furred ears dipped further forwards. Even though the teacher's face gave very little away, his ears were doing all the talking Kakashi needed. A predatory gleam lit up his eye as he shifted his leg to rub against the Chuunin's again and Iruka swallowed thickly, the blank expression starting to fall. Kakashi grinned. Despite the hoard of people less than an arm's length away, quite a nice atmosphere was quickly building in their little hide away.

"I have found you, my Eternal Rival!"

Iruka was shocked from the intimate ambience by the exuberant outburst. He turned and flinched back slightly when he was faced with Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast who was practically naked… and _green_!

"Gai-san? What in sanity's name happened to you?" the Chuunin asked and was startled again when the taijutsu master released a booming laugh and light flashed from his amazingly white teeth. While a part of Iruka's mind was focused on the incredibly green man (and musing over how having teeth that white just wasn't natural), another part was stuttering over Kakashi still stroking his tail and the backs of the Jounin's fingers brushing lightly against his thigh. How could such a simple motion seem so erotic?

"Iruka-sensei! How wonderful to see you here in the spirit of this most youthful celebration. Your costume is inspired and you look splendid this fine evening. I too have taken advantage of the spirit of the festivities and come as one of my most admired fictional characters. I am Bruce Banner's fearsome and powerful alter ego, the HULK!" Iruka watched in fascination as Gai stuck a pose deliberately designed to show off as many flexing, bulging muscles as humanly (or possibly inhumanly) possible. "An unstoppable force that can only be calmed by the blossoming of true love and is a representation of youthful endurance and potent raw power!"

Iruka could only stare. Maito Gai was wearing only a pair of blue running shorts and the rest of his body was completely painted green. That much bulging, flexing, undulating flesh was disturbingly hypnotic.

"So _green_," the Chuunin murmured and heard Kakashi chuckle next to him as a gentle tug was given to his tail.

"It's not healthy to watch for too long, sensei. It's been known to induce seizures."

Iruka shifted his gaze back to the man opposite him and was surprised to find the Copy Ninja watching at him instead of the insane display Gai was putting on. The heavens knew everyone else in the room was staring at Gai! They had even anaged cleared a space around him and he was enthusiastically posing for the crowd while bellowing out more 'youthful' anecdotes.

"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival. I have come to challenge you! Our beloved Hokage and host for tonight's auspicious gathering has been inspired with a most excellent idea for a competition!"

"Yeah, you eternal rival!" Tsunade yelled out loudly as she pushed her way through the crush of bodies to emerge in the space Gai had somehow created.

The Hokage looked incredible. Her blonde hair was curled around her shoulders, held back from her face by a cardboard winged crown painted gold. She wore the skimpiest little white and gold dress Iruka had ever seen along with cardboard gauntlets, a plastic sword, and some very strappy sandals. And boobs! The powerful woman's stellar cleavage was hard enough to ignore normally, but in that outfit it just wasn't possible. Sadly, the entire appearance was slightly ruined by the crown being lopsided and Tsunade's drunken wobble.

"Come and do a youthfully blossoming challenge! She-ra, Princess of Power, commands yo- Iruka-sensei, you look so cute!"

There was no escape! Iruka had just enough time to suck in a breath before his head was buried in the blonde woman's cleavage and his ears were being fondled. Oh hell, the last thing he wanted to do was face his parents in the afterlife and tell them that he was killed by suffocation in the drunken Godaime's breasts. Either that or blushed to death before he had a chance to suffocate.

"Waah, Shizune, look at this! Aren't they just adorable? And he has a tail too, aww."

Thankfully, he was released and pushed back so that both women could regard him completely. As he desperately tried to force down his blush, Iruka was faced with a very merrily flushed Shizune and the little pig Tonton, who was watching him sympathetically from Shizune's arms. Iruka suddenly realised that the pig had to put up with this kind of pawing all the time and found a whole new respect for the patience the little animal must have. Shizune was dressed as a witch and Tonton matched, wearing a tiny pointed hat and cape.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei, lovely costume." Shizune smiled at him, her words slightly slurred.

"Hello, Shizune-san. You and Tonton look very nice. A witch and her apprentice, right?"

"Oh, cut the polite crap!" the Godaime cut in and grabbed Kakashi by the elbow, dragging the man from his hiding alcove. "We're doing youthful challenges with tequila!"

As Kakashi's eyebrow raised at the Hokage's words, a couple more bodies managed to disentangle themselves from the crowd. Kotetsu and Izumo grabbed onto Iruka's arms.

"Damn, Iruka, we've been looking for you everywhere! Let's go have a drink in the back yard!" Izumo said very loudly while looking fugitively at Tsunade who was busy trying to drag Kakashi away.

While Izumo was busy putting on a show, Kotetsu leaned over and whispered into Iruka's ear, "It's time to switch. We've gotta get going to Anko's."

"Oh right," Iruka answered absently as his friends started to pull him through the crowd.

Iruka looked back over his shoulder and briefly locked gazes with Kakashi being dragged in the opposite direction by a very excited Tsunade and Gai. He could only give a small smile goodbye before the mass of bodies swallowed them both. Damn. He'd really enjoyed talking to Kakashi. Normally, they didn't speak outside of a professional setting and to have such a short and intimate conversation with the man had been unexpected and nice. Iruka was surprised at his level of disappointed that it had been cut short.

**…**

Anko's party was in full swing by the time they arrived, the apartment rocking to incredibly loud music. The three Chuunin entered through the window and Iruka automatically scanned the crowd for familiar faces. There were plenty of regulars from the Mission Room as well as a few of his students' parents and the costumes were _fantastic_. Over near the kitchen, Kurenai and Asuma were making out like a pair of teenagers. Kurenai had gotten rather creative with her bandages and appeared to be a very provocatively wrapped mummy. Asuma had also gone the Egyptian costume route and was dressed rather impressively as a Pharaoh. Even his normally scraggly beard had been carefully trimmed and styled to suit the outfit.

A loud cry split the air and Raido suddenly went tearing through the room dressed in an Indian costume and brandishing a plastic tomahawk. The scarred man ran by with a crazy grin on his face as Genma burst from the hallway and yelled out, "Get back 'ere, ya filthy varmint!"

The Tokubetsu Jounin was dressed in a cowboy outfit complete with spurs on his boots and a large, wide brimmed hat. Iruka laughed as the two men shot out the window he'd entered through and went leaping across the rooftops, Genma shooting into the air with a pair of cap guns and Raido making a strange 'woo woo' call by tapping his hand over his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Looking around to see who had called his name, Iruka was momentarily stunned to see a giant golden Buddha waving at him from a couch. Akimichi Chouza looked incredible in his golden robes and gold painted skin, and with the man's rather considerable size the Buddha costume was a perfect choice.

"Good evening, everyone," Iruka smiled as he wandered over and started to identify the rest of the group.

Aburame Shibi was dressed in his usual long coat but this time it was accompanied by a wide brimmed hat and large wooden crucifix hanging around his neck. The stoic man nodded at Iruka and the teacher tried to ignore his own reflection in the dark glasses. Why the insect wielding clan all wore glasses all the time Iruka had no idea, but it couldn't be good for their eyesight. Nara Shikaku was slouched lazily next to Chouza with drink in hand and dressed in his standard uniform.

"Have you just gotten back from a mission, Shikaku-san?" Iruka enquired politely and raised an eyebrow as Chouza began to laugh.

"No, sensei," Shikaku answered him and started to pick at his ear with a fingernail. "I dressed up as a ninja tonight."

"He thought it was too much of a bother to think up a costume." Chouza laughed deeply and smiled fondly at his long term friend.

Iruka chuckled good naturedly and thought back to when he'd had Shikamaru as a student. "Yes, I can see how it would be troublesome," the Chuunin said and was rewarded with an amused snort from Shikaku as the man recognised his son's favourite saying.

"Your henge is impressive, Iruka-sensei," Shibi said in his monotone manner and Iruka inclined his head slightly at the compliment. "You are a werewolf, correct?"

"Yeah, I know it's a commonly used character but I really couldn't think up anything else and it seemed appropriate given the full moon tonight. I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you dressed as tonight, Shibi-san?"

The quiet man tapped the wooden cross around his neck. "I am Van Hellsing."

"Oh." Iruka looked over the man's costume more closely and smiled. "You know, it actually suits you." Just a hint of a smile showed from beneath the insect user's high collar and Iruka raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen an Aburame smile before; they looked surprisingly kind when they did. "Kakashi-san had best watch out for you tonight, he's dressed as a vampire."

"Kakashi-san's a werewolf like you tonight, sensei," Chouza said and pointed towards a corner of the room. "He's over there with Ibiki-san."

Iruka turned and, sure enough, over in the corner of the room next to an open window stood Ibiki and the Copy Ninja. Two silver ears and a long tail could be seen clearly and Iruka was amazed. How had the man gotten there so fast? And had time to change?

"How weird, I was just speaking with him at Tsunade-sama's," Iruka commented absently as Kakashi sensed his gaze and his single eye to locked onto Iruka. A small shiver of excitement trickled down Iruka's spine and the Chuunin's tail flicked in anticipation. "Excuse me please, fellas. I might go say hello."

"Have a good night," Chouza chuckled and somewhere in the back of Iruka's mind he thought he might have detected a teasing undertone to the words.

The teacher walked across the room, dodging other merry party goers and having to quickly side step a couple as they danced chaotically across the floor. As he approached the two men, Ibiki turned to greet him and Iruka gaped at the large bolts sicking out either side of the interrogation specialist's neck.

"Frankenstein's Monster," Iruka said without thinking and Ibiki's face split into a wide, delighted grin.

"See! Iruka-sensei gets it; he knows it's Frankenstein's monster and not Dr. Frankenstein himself. Why doesn't anyone else get it?" the large man griped to Kakashi and the Copy-nin shrugged in response.

"Iruka-sensei should recognise a character from classic literature, He's a school teacher after all." Kakashi turned to Iruka with a smiling eye. "How're you tonight, sensei?"

Why in the world was Kakashi talking to him as if they'd not seen each other that night? It was so strange. Iruka's eyebrows furrowed and his head cocked slightly to the side. To the immense entertainment of Kakashi and Ibiki, one of the Chuunin's ears remained upright while the other flopped down the side of his head. It was undeniably cute and showed the younger man's confusion.

"I thought we were dropping the formalities tonight?" Iruka asked Kakashi and was mildly worried when the grey eye narrowed slightly in confusion. "And how did you get over here so fast? And change in between? I know you're quick but even for you it's a bit of a stretch. The challenge from Gai must have been over quickly and the way Tsunade was latched onto your arm I thought you'd be stuck there for hours."

Understanding dawned in the grey depths of the Copy-nin's eye before it closed in a smile. "Maa, you know how those things go. Tsunade has the attention span of a gnat when she's drinking and I've been evading Gai for years, it's hardly even a challenge anymore."

"Oh," Iruka muttered and turned to look at Ibiki when the large man began to cough. "Are you alright, Ibiki-san? Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I think I might go find one. You two have a good night," the large man said and looked suspiciously like he was trying to hold back laughter as he strode away.

Iruka noticed that even the very drunk still had enough survival instincts to stagger out of the Tokubetsu Jounin's way as he headed across the room. Some things were just ingrained in their very beings as shinobi. The Chuunin turned back to find Kakashi watching him with the same steady gaze he'd had at Tsunade's party. Iruka couldn't stop the flush to his cheeks and wondered why the Jounin looked at his ears and started smiling. Once again, Iruka felt the need to make small talk in order to cover up his nervousness.

"I know they call you the Copy Ninja but why copy my costume? You looked good as a vampire."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and spread his arms in invitation for Iruka to look him over. "Don't I look good anymore, Iruka?"

Taking the offered opportunity, the younger man cast dark eyes over Kakashi's new outfit and felt his mouth go dry. The ears and tail were like Iruka's only silver to match the Jounin's hair and Kakashi already seemed to have perfect control over the tail. Instead of the elegant black pants from earlier, a tighter pair in a rougher material hugged the long, strong legs and showed them off in delectable detail. He wore no shoes like Iruka; instead there were black wrapping around his shins that went under the arch of his feet. Claws, longer than Iruka's, were present on both feet and hands, and they looked to be much sharper than Iruka had made his to be. A black coat hung down to the Jounin's knees, showing off the width of his shoulders. Kakashi shifted again so that the material parted and Iruka sucked in a quiet gasp. Beneath the jacket was only a netted shirt, showing off the man's muscled chest and stomach. The mask was in place, of course, and an eye patch had replaced the silk wrap from earlier.

Iruka swallowed with difficulty and his blush darkened. It had been hard enough to concentrate when the Jounin had been dressed as an elegant Vampire, this new outfit was devastatingly sexy and Iruka could feel his brain stuttering again. "Y-you still look very nice."

"Hmm," Kakashi smiled and moved a little closer to the nervous Chuunin, silver ears pointed forward attentively, "did I tell you earlier how much I like your costume?"

Iruka swallowed again and resisted the urge to back up a little. They'd stood closer than this at Tsunade's party, why did he suddenly feel the need to put some distance between them?

_Because I'm scared he can read my mind and will realise that I think he's the hottest person here tonight and I want to jump him._

Resolutely ignoring his internal voice and trying to summon a politely blank expression, Iruka smiled up at the Jounin and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting."You said you were impressed with the effort."

"Very impressed," the slightly taller man said and Iruka swallowed again as the dark grey eye gained the same predatory-like glint from earlier. "You know, in the wild if two wolves met like this they'd contend to see who the Alpha is… unless, one of the wolves was willing to submit."

"Submit?" Iruka asked absently and felt his breath deepen for the second time in that night Kakashi's presence.

"Mmm, submit," the older man murmured and moved a little closer again; flicking his eye up to Iruka's ears for a moment and grinning even more. "Then it's becomes the Beta and it's the Alpha's job to care for his Beta. The Alpha protects and provides for his Beta in every way, makes sure his Beta is always completely _satisfied_."

Iruka swallowed the extra saliva pooling in his mouth and tried to ignore the goose bumps spreading over his skin.

"If… if we were wolves?" he mumbled quietly, almost certain Kakashi would have had to read his lips to know what he said.

A loud cheer erupted from across the room and startled the Chuunin once again from the intimate atmosphere Kakashi seemed able to create around them whenever they met that night. Looking over, Iruka blanched openly as music started blasting even louder from the stereo and he spied Ebisu – dressed as a monk in purple robes – standing on the coffee table. Just as the words "_I'm too sexy for my shirt_…" began pumping out of the speakers, Ebisu began to dance; swinging his hips and slowly startling to slide his robe off one pasty shoulder. Anko was suddenly next to him on the table and Iruka had no idea what she was supposed to be dressed as, only that it consisted of very little and seemed to all be leather. As Ebisu exposed one of his nipples and Anko started screaming for whipped cream, Iruka felt his tail flick in agitation and he back away a step.

"Oh, hell no!" Iruka choked out, horrified.

"This should be nightmare inducing," Kakashi chuckled from next to him. "Perhaps we should-"

An unexpected crash had both men looking over to the opposite side of the room to see what had made the commotion. The accursed pirate costumed Chuunin from earlier had just managed to literally enter the room _through_ the window. The drunken idiot had missed the already opened side and gone through the glass instead.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me," Iruka snapped at the same time as the pirate managed to pick himself up off the ground, spotted Iruka, and yelled out, "Ears!"

"Who is that?" Kakashi asked as the shinobi started staggering across the room toward them and collided with Genma who had come running from the kitchen with a large bowl of whipped cream. Both men went sprawling to the ground and bowl went soaring through the air to land right in Anko's hands. There was a moment's surprised silence from all in the room while the stereo blasted "Poor pussy cat." before a loud cheer went up and the dairy product was getting smeared across Ebisu's chest. Iruka was completely focused on his earlier 'enemy', though.

"That's the same idiot you saved me from at Tsunade's." His ears went flat back against his head at the memory of the grabby hands and the teacher growled angrily as the drunk Chuunin tried regain his feet and head over to them.

Kakashi stepped closer and said, "Ah. Well, in that case."

The next thing Iruka knew, there was a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was hanging from Kakashi's side looking at the ground three stories below as the Jounin walked casually up the side of the building.

"Woah. Umm, that was unexpected," Iruka said as they quickly reached the roof and he was set back on his feet.

"Maa, just figured you could do with another rescue." Kakashi grinned at him, mischief dancing in the single eye.

Iruka grinned back. "My hero. Or since we're wolves tonight, what would that make you?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Iruka remembered their conversation from only a few minutes ago and his eyes widened as Kakashi moved closer to him. "Do you want to be wolves tonight, Iruka? It's a full moon and the air is cool, perfect night for running free. For going wild."

"Puppy ears? Where are yooou? Come back, Ears!"

This time it was that Kakashi growled – a surprisingly fierce sound that had Iruka backing up a step – his silver tail lashing as he looked in the direction the call had come from. Once again, the very nice atmosphere they'd created had been broken. Iruka took the momentary distraction to quickly go over his options. He'd not really enjoyed either party except for Kakashi's company, if he stayed the annoying pirate costumed Chuunin would keep harassing him, and there was a good chance he'd see something with Anko and Ebisu that would scar him for life. He looked towards the edge of the village where he could see the tree line shining silvered and dark beneath the bright full moon. The thought of running at top speed through the trees in the moonlight and just enjoying the thrill of the night was a call Iruka could not be dismiss.

He stepped back from Kakashi and gave the older man's tail a gentle tug, grinning mischievously in anticipation. Kakashi turned to him and both silver ears perked up at the playful twinkle in the Chuunin's dark eyes.

"Catch me if you can," Iruka said and with a grin and a wag of his tail, he took off over the rooftops at full speed.

Kakashi watched the teacher tear away for a second, licking his lips and smirking under the mask. "The chase is on."

**…**

At first, it had been a mad dash across the village and through the gate to the dark forest beyond. The sheer thrill of speed had coursed through Iruka's veins and knowing Kakashi was only a few steps behind him had forced him to go faster. No matter how much he sped up, though, Kakashi was always only a few steps behind him and Iruka knew the Jounin could have over taken him at any time. Once they'd reached the dark forest, the Chuunin had slowed to give his eyes time to adjust. A gentle tug on his tail and flare of chakra had Kakashi over taking him and bounding up into the trees. Without the slightest hesitation, Iruka followed.

They climbed high to where the moon light was not blocked by so much of the tree canopy and dashed across branches in a mad game of tag. If your tail was tugged you were 'it' and had to catch the other. It was exhilarating, neither tried to hide, mask their movements, or throw the other off the trail. It was not a case of who was the stealthier ninja, they were just playing.

The cool night air whipped past Iruka's face as he chased the silver flash ahead. Giving a mighty leap, Iruka used claws and chakra to catch a nearby branch and push off with his legs, torpedoing after the Jounin in front. He passed just as Kakashi changed direction, but was still able to just catch a few hairs and give a miniscule tug.

"It still counts!" Iruka laughed joyously and shot off through the trees as he heard Kakashi turn to give chase.

The Copy Ninja was close behind him, only a few trees back, and Iruka was about to change direction when all sounds from his pursuer ceased. Landing in a crouch on a branch and breathing hard from their mad dash, the teacher tried to sight Kakashi. Iruka was faced with nothing but forest. He carefully listened; ears swivelling to catch even the slightest sound, but couldn't hear the Jounin moving at all. There was the song of night birds and crickets, nocturnal creatures moving slowly in the dark, but none seemed to be human.

Was this a new level to their game or had something happened to the silver-haired man? If something had happened then surely the Jounin would have called out, cried for help if he needed it… unless, he'd been unable to. However, if this was a new level to their game Iruka didn't like it. He hated the sensation of being stalked in the dark. He leapt back a few trees to where he'd lost sense of Kakashi and looked around. Swallowing his growing nervousness, he decided to call out.

"Kakashi?"

There was no answer.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?"

Still no answer. Iruka was beginning to worry that something serious had happened to his companion. It was a fair way down and Iruka couldn't see the forest floor very clearly in the dark. He decided to check the ground first. If the Jounin had fallen and hurt himself then that was where he would have ended up. Gravity was a bitch like that.

Leaping quickly for a lower branch, Iruka gasped in surprise as a body suddenly materialised in front of him and he collided with it forcefully, yelping on impact. Iruka instantly recognised Kakashi's chakra signature and suppressed the instinct to lash out in attack. Instead, he focused all his attention on the more immediate problem of the rapidly encroaching ground.

"Shit!"

Just as he spotted a branch within reach, an arm wrapped around his stomach and his decent was instantly slowed. Once again hanging from Kakashi's side, Iruka looked up to see the Jounin smiling down at him and two large black wings spread out. It was obvious the wings had been infused with a lot of chakra and were catching the air to considerably slow their fall.

"Yo, fancy bumping into you here," Kakashi greeted and Iruka growled, ears flattening back.

"Are you fucking _nuts_? What the hell did you disappear for? I thought something had happened to you! I was worried! And why've you changed again?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose in surprise at Iruka's angry outburst. The Jounin chuckled as they touched down and Iruka shoved his arm off, scowling.

"Now, now, everything's fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I just got a little distracted by something is all." Kakashi held up his hands and smiled.

Something wasn't adding up, Iruka realised very quickly. He knew Kakashi was a field ninja and had a higher level of endurance than he did, but even the great Copy Ninja should have been at least panting by that stage. They'd been running and jumping for a long time and Iruka was well puffed. The chakra felt like Kakashi's but the change in henge and outfits, the easy breaths he was taking and complete lack of sweat or even dirt screamed 'suspicious' to the Chuunin. Iruka's own shirt and skin had marks on them from where he'd brushed against bark but Kakashi looked pristine.

This wasn't the man he'd been running with all night. Dropping into a defensive stance, Iruka was grateful for his claws and cursed the unwritten rule that you don't carry weapons to a shinobi booze up. He would have felt a lot better with a kunai in hand but he could fight bare skinned with the best of them… and he was quite possibly facing off against the best of them.

"You're not the Kakashi I came out here with," Iruka growled and glared at the rather confused looking Kakashi in the vampire costume. "Who the hell are you?"

"Woah. Easy there, Iruka. Can't you sense my chakra? You should know it's me." Kakashi smiled at him and made no move to drop into a fighting stance, keeping his hands palm up and open in a friendly gesture.

"Doesn't matter, you're not the person I've been running with. Who are you?" Iruka snapped, ready to fight and tail lashing in nervous aggravation.

"You bastard!"

The angry curse had Iruka startling and looking behind him as another Kakashi came striding into the clearing, glaring at the silver-haired man Iruka had been about to attack.

"What the hell was with setting that trap?" Kakashi demanded angrily and Iruka realised this was the one he'd been running with. The man was slightly puffed, had ears, a tail, and the right chakra signature. However, this Kakashi didn't seem the slightest bit surprised to find Iruka talking to a copy of himself.

"Well, you should have been watching where you were going instead of chasing after a fine piece of tail." Iruka's head snapped back to the vampire costumed Kakashi as the man smirked at the werewolf version across the clearing. "If you hadn't been so distracted you would have seen it."

"And what if Iruka had been caught instead of me? He could have been seriously hurt," Kakashi snapped, pointing a clawed finger at the very confused Iruka who had given up on his fighting stance and was looking between the two bemusedly.

"Maa," a dismissive wave of the hand and a curved eye smile was flashed, "Iruka was on a different path than you and I stuck around just in case he did get caught. You can't blame me for wanting to knock out the competition now, can you?"

"Knock out the competition? You idiot, we were having a good run. You ruined the chase."

"Heh, you wouldn't know what to do with him if you caught him."

Iruka watched as the two Kakashis argued with each other and tried to make sense of the situation. It could only be a clone technique, but both the men had equal amounts of chakra. Why would Kakashi split it so evenly?

_To keep anyone from suspecting that he was at two parties at the same time!_

Everything from the night clicked into place and Iruka realised that he'd been flirting with two completely different Kakashis. Blushing, he ignored the revelation and focused back on the two men throwing jibes at each other. While he understood that it was very much the Jounin's style to attend two parties by using a clone, it still didn't explain the attention both had paid him that night or why one would try and take out the other. Finally, he'd had enough of their bickering and decided to interject.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded and flinched back a little as both men turned their complete attention on him.

His worry and confusion slowly increased as both men just continued to stare at him in silence. Maybe he should have kept quiet and snuck away.

"Oh, that's just downright adorable," the winged Kakashi suddenly said and gave Iruka a crinkle eyed smile.

"I know. He did it earlier at Anko's when we were talking to Ibiki. I almost jumped him then and there."

"_What_?" Iruka exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he stared at the Kakashi wagging his tail slowly like an amused old dog. The Chuunin had no idea his ears were once again broadcasting his confusion, one pointing up and the other lying sideways on his head.

"Damn, it's even cuter when he's got that doe eyed look to go with it. I can see why you wanted to jump him."

"Still want to."

"Me too."

Iruka wasn't too sure what was going on but the predatory look and stance both Kakashis had suddenly adopted had his instincts yelling that it would likely be a very prudent idea to _RUN_!

Just as he was about to make a dash for it, the wolf Kakashi reached up and tugged down his mask. Iruka's brain promptly froze and short circuited; all thoughts about running completely forgotten. The memory of a ridiculous conversation he'd had with Naruto a few months prior popped into his head. The boy had told Iruka all his theories on why Kakashi hid his face, from massive fish lips to beaver like buckteeth. None of the Blonde's suspicions were anywhere close to being right. Kakashi was remarkably normal looking and very handsome. His nose was straight, lips soft and inviting, skin clear, and when the man gave him a wolfish grin Iruka could clearly see there wasn't a bucktooth to be seen. There was a flash of sharp canines, though, and that grin was doing some damn interesting things to his libido.

"Got'ch'ya!"

Iruka yelped as strong arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his chest and his body against the winged Kakashi. The vampiric man had snuck behind him while he was gaping at the other.

"Wha-"

"Nice catch."

The Kakashi who had originally stunned Iruka motionless by dropping his mask was standing in front of him, very close.

"W-wait," Iruka stammered and gasped as he felt a nose nuzzle through his hair into the nape of his neck. "Kakashi!"

"Yes?" both answered in low, husky voices and the Kakashi in front moved closer to brush his nose along Iruka's jaw. Hands slid up his biceps, over his shoulders, and into his hair while the other's began to stroke along his forearms, brushing the goose bumps raised on his skin.

Iruka desperately tried not to start panting as his body happily reacted to the touches it received. "What… what are you doing?"

"Hmmm," the low hum right next to his ear made it flick nervously, "I've saved you three times tonight, chased you until you tired, and then caught and pinned you. I'm exploring my Beta, Iruka."

The Kakashi behind him whispered in his other ear as a hand traced over his chest, one arm still keeping him pinned to the Jounin's body. "You're a wolf tonight, Iruka, and you've been caught by an Alpha. You know what the Alpha does, don't you?"

"We were talking about it earlier at Anko's; I told you all about the role of an Alpha to his Beta. Do you remember?"

For Iruka, the whole world had shrunk to the two silver-haired Jounin touching him and whispering into his furred ears. It consisted of nothing except moonlight, the smell of the forest, and the feel of Kakashi against him. It was mesmerising. The intimate atmosphere the older man had somehow managed to create at the parties that night was wrapped around them like a cloak, blocking out everything else. A hand slipped beneath his rough brown vest and fingers brushed over one of his nipples, moving the fabric of his shirt over the sensitive nub. He let out a small whine of pleasure at the sensation and was rewarded with two deep, throaty rumbles of encouragement.

"Do you remember, Iruka?"

Iruka cast his very distracted mind back to earlier that night and tried to recall the conversation they'd had. "A-an Alpha, um, protects," he managed to pant out, "and provides."

"That's right," the Kakashi in front of him murmured and began to ghost his lips over the Chuunin's cheek, moving to lick lightly at the scar crossing his face and making Iruka squirm in the other's hold. "But, you forgot the most important part. The Alpha makes sure his Beta is completely satisfied in every way."

Both Jounin stilled as the one in front cupped Iruka's face and looked seriously into the Chuunin's slightly dazed eyes. "Will you be my Beta?"

The older man's words from earlier swam back into Iruka's head, _'…in the wild if two wolves met like this they'd contend to see who the Alpha is… unless, one of the wolves was willing to submit.'_. Kakashi was asking him to submit, to give in without a fight and let the Jounin lead him where he may. It was a frightening and thrilling idea and Iruka took a moment to think it over.

"Are you the real Kakashi?" he asked once he had come to a decision.

The one in front of him with the werewolf markings nodded in confirmation. With a small moan, Iruka leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. Kakashi instantly kissed him back, burying his hand in the long dark hair and pulling him closer. The kiss deepened as tongues came into play, Kakashi pressing forward into Iruka's mouth and the Chuunin opened willingly to accept him. Iruka slid his hands up Kakashi's sides, slipping beneath the jacket to feel the warm skin between the gaps of the netted shirt. He didn't even register that his arms had been released.

One of his nipples was tweaked unexpectedly, causing Iruka to gasp and break the kiss. As soon as their mouths separated, a hand cupped his cheek, twisted his head to the side, and his lips were claimed again by a familiar but different set. The kiss from Kakashi's winged clone was just as hot, just as passionate, and Iruka found himself deepening it by slipping his tongue into Kakashi's mouth this time. The taste was amazing.

Deft fingers quickly unbuttoned his white shirt, slipping inside to smooth along the flat, toned plane of Iruka's stomach and chest. The Chuunin moaned at the contact and whimpered a moment later when the warm lips that had been against his pulled away. Hot mouths seared the skin on either side of Iruka's neck as hands moved slowly over his exposed torso. Breathy moans escaped his throat even as he panted for air, desperately trying to gain enough oxygen to start thinking clearly. Any attempt to clear his head was completely thwarted as a hot tongue laved at his pulse point while strong teeth nipped at the other side of his neck.

The loud keen that escaped his throat sounded ironically canine and the werewolf Kakashi answered him with a deep growl, catching tanned skin between his teeth and biting down firmly. The bite didn't break his skin; rather it made him whimper as a great shudder moved through his body. His vest and shirt were slid off his shoulders and down his arms, leaving his upper body completely bare for Kakashi's hands to roam. As four hands brushed over his skin and hair, Iruka closed his eyes and let his head fall back, exposing his throat completely.

The wolf Kakashi rumbled low in his throat in approval and bit down slightly harder while stroking his tongue over the skin caught between his teeth. At the same time, as lips grazed over his shoulder from the Kakashi behind, Kakashi in front released his neck and dipped forwards. Sucking a small, dusky nipple into his mouth, the older man bit down lightly on the tight nub. Iruka's knees almost collapsed. The Jounin clone behind him must have realised this, for a strong arm wrapped around his waist and the Chuunin found himself pulled tightly back against the winged man's frame.

"Such sexy sounds, sensei," Kakashi's deep voice purred into his ear as the other began licking the nipple he'd just bitten, causing Iruka to moan loudly and arch into the touch. "I wish there were more of me. I could touch and lick every part of your body at the same time."

"No," Iruka choked out, slightly panicked by the thought. "Please no. This is enough. More than enough. Too much."

"Hmm, but I won't disperse him," Kakashi murmured against his stomach and Iruka was shocked to realise that the Jounin's lips had travelled down so far. He snapped his eyes open and looked down to be met by the Copy-nin's mismatched gaze. The older man had, at some point, taken off the eye patch and was watching him with the stunning red eye, "I want to remember what you look like from every angle. From the front."

"And back," the other Kakashi finished for his counterpart and Iruka looked over his shoulder to be met with another mismatched gaze.

It was incredible to have that that famous and feared eye trained solely on him. He'd never seen it before but didn't find it as frightening as he'd heard rumoured, it looked at him with the same gentle intensity as the grey. Somewhere in the fuzzy depths of the Chuunin's mind, a small voice squeaked that the Sharingan recorded _everything_ it saw and it saw _every_ little detail! The voice was drowned out, though, as a mouth covered his and fingers crept up to his chest to start caressing his nipples with light teasing strokes. How Kakashi managed to fondle and kiss him while still helping to support his weight Iruka had no idea and he couldn't think clearly enough to really muse over it.

Gods, the man could kiss! That tongue wiped every thought from his head. The kiss and teasing fingertips were forgotten a moment later when a warm, callused hand slipped beneath the band of his underwear and firmly grasped his already full erection.

"Ahh! Wha-?" He panted out, hands flying from where they'd been wrapped around the clone's wrists to grasp onto Kakashi's shoulders.

The Copy Ninja was standing again and watching him intently. His pale face split into a wolfish grin as he drew claws carefully up the length of heated flesh and Iruka groaned loudly and twitched in his hand. The kiss from before had distracted the Chuunin enough that the Jounin could unfasten his pants without his knowledge. The wide, surprised brown eyes cloudy with desire, flushed honey-toned skin, and adorably drooping ears were a feast for the older man's eyes.

"You're so hard already." Kakashi smirked and squeezed firmly, eliciting a moan from the flushed Chuunin.

Iruka blushed darkly and turned his head to the side in embarrassment, closing his eyes. He knew that he'd just gotten fully hard over what were essentially a few kisses and some simple petting, but he couldn't help it. Kakashi was surrounding him, touching him, and saying such wicked things in his smooth, deep voice. Iruka felt as though he'd been cast into another dimension where everything was made up of the Jounin and pleasure, it was impossible not to react! But, he'd still gotten excited as quickly as an inexperienced teenager. It was embarrassing, especially since Kakashi had kept his cool the whole time and was still in complete control. It made Iruka feel inexperienced and awkward.

Another firm stroke had Iruka biting his lip to stop from bucking forwards or moaning again. He couldn't suppress the tremble that ran through his body as sharp teeth started to nibble across both his shoulders, nips interspersed with licks. The clawed hand continued to stroke him lightly and leisurely. He panted heavily, swallowing down a cry demanding to escape his throat.

"He's stopped making those wonderful noises," the winged clone complained, his tone low and sultry. "You shouldn't have teased him."

"We'll just have to work harder to draw them out again," the Kakashi replied and Iruka could hear the smirk in that smooth voice. "It could be a challenge."

"We enjoy challenges." Lips moved over Iruka's furred ear, the hot breath teasing the sensitive hairs and making it flick back to lay flat against his head. "When we have a goal to reach we pull out all the stops."

The panting Chuunin's head fell forward, away from those sinfully whispered words, long hair hiding his darkly flushed face as his hands grasped Kakashi's shoulders tightly, barely remembering not to dig in his short claws. The Kakashi in front of him just leaned forwards and whispered in the other's place.

"Use every trick we know, every technique and skill."

"Relentless in our pursuit. And sometimes when we succeed, we're still not satisfied."

Fingers under his chin tilted it back up and lips brushed over his softly.

"I won't be satisfied until I'm buried deep in your body and you're screaming for me, Iruka."

Iruka released a soft whine as those words were growled against his lips and a mighty tremble moved through his frame. Suddenly, the caress of those teasing hands changed. One clawed hand gripped his member tightly; the other buried in his hair and held his head steady as a tongue invaded his mouth aggressively. The winged Kakashi bit firmly down on a sensitive spot behind his right shoulder that Iruka didn't even know existed as fingers rolled and tweaked his nipples. The Chuunin's embarrassment fled, his brain shut down, and he cried out into Kakashi's mouth as the two men began delivering on their promise.

Iruka only realised his pants and underwear had fallen around his ankles when arms tightened and lifted him bodily so the garments could be kicked out of the way. He was completely naked and trapped between the Jounin, hands groping him everywhere, and mouths assaulting his. It almost seemed to be a competition between the two silver-haired shinobi: who could steal his mouth for a kiss and make him moan the loudest.

Fabric brushing against his bare skin began to pull Iruka from his pleasure induced haze and become slightly more aware of his surroundings. He might have been completely naked but both Kakashis were still fully clothed.

_That's not fair!_ his internal voice declared and the Chuunin resolved to rectify the situation as soon as possible.

Untangling his fingers from both heads of silver hair, Iruka broke this kiss he was sharing with one of the men to pull back and glare threateningly at both.

"Strip, _now_," he ordered huskily, punctuating his words by shoving the long black coat off the werewolf Kakashi's shoulders.

Both the Jounin leered at him and Iruka felt suddenly nervous.

"Yes, _sensei_," they both purred and the teacher flushed bright red. Oh, that was just evil.

He wasn't sure how it got done, but between the kisses, groping, and wicked tongues all three men were finally naked and kneeling on the ground. While Kakashi dove back in to once again devour Iruka's mouth, the winged clone suddenly seized both tanned wrists in a tight grip and pinned them behind the Chuunin's back with one hand. A protest was muffled against pale lips and both Jounin happily ignored the younger man's half hearted complaint. It really did sound more like a moan than a protest anyway.

This theory was confirmed for the older men as they let their hands roam all over exposed teacher and were rewarded with more delicious moans. However, when a finger slid between Iruka's lower cheeks and brushed over his tight opening, the sound that erupted from the younger man's throat was unmistakeably a protest. Kiss swollen lips were released from eager pale ones and the Jounin stilled their hands, showing far more control than Kakashi had thought he possessed.

"What's wrong?" the silver-haired man panted while his clone looked hungrily at the Chuunin's neck and licked his lips.

"W-we can't," Iruka stammered before keening and tugging uselessly at his caught wrists as the clone gave into temptation and latched onto the enticing column of honey skin. A voice in the back of Iruka's mind giggled with mild hysteria that the vampire costume was a good choice for that Kakashi.

The other Kakashi's hands were once more trailing down his stomach and making a bee line for his very strained erection. "Why not? I know you don't want me to stop."

"Th-that's n- oh gods!" Kakashi's hand had reached his length and was pumping it with long, firm strokes. "Damn it, Kakashi! We can't, we don't have any- _Nghh_!"

Iruka's head fell back and he gasped in surprise as a well lubricated finger slid easily into his passage. The winged Kakashi smirked and worked his little finger around gently to spread the slick substance.

"Rule 27 of being a shinobi, Iruka. Always be prepared," he said in a sultry voice as he pulled his little finger out and replaced it with his larger index finger, rubbing the ring of muscles gently first to relax it.

Iruka, ever the diligent teacher, furrowed his brow and fixed the man behind him with dazed eyes. "Rule 27 is all kunai must be stored blade down in their holsters."

Deep chuckles followed his statement and both silver-haired men kissed him gently in turn before looking at each other.

"We're not doing a good enough job if he can still remember that at a time like this."

"Agreed. Time to step it up a notch."

The younger man's scream startled every small creature in the vicinity as Kakashi swallowed Iruka's erection and the clone struck his prostate with well aimed thrust. Both Copy-nins groaned in satisfaction at the teacher's reaction and took to pleasuring the younger man with greater vigour. Another finger was pressed gently into the Chuunin, both fingers rubbing at his prostate.

Iruka was trembling. His hands were pinned behind his back, there was an incredibly sexy Jounin sucking him off with more skill than he'd known was possible as the same incredibly sexy Jounin stretched him slowly from behind. The clone was murmuring in his ear with a low, husky voice and Iruka couldn't have told you what he'd said if his life depended on it. He thought he heard a question about what Rule 11 of the shinobi code was but really didn't care.

The two Jounin touched him slowly and carefully. Another finger wasn't added until Iruka's muscles had fully relaxed around the ones already invading and he wasn't allowed to reach orgasm. They kept him carefully from falling over the edge, working him until he was a mindless, writhing mess.

"Please," Iruka choked out as yet another orgasm was staved off by the Kakashi in front pulling his mouth away and the one behind stilling his fingers. "Please, oh gods, _please_."

"Not yet," the deep voice soothed from behind.

"I want you, Iruka." Kakashi had straightened up from his stooped position and was gently kissing the tanned jaw.

"I want to be inside you when you come."

"Will you let me?"

"Will you let me take you?"

His brain was melting. The thought destroying caresses, that smooth voice saying and asking such intimate things, demanding an answer when he had no control over his voice to form such complexities as words. A finger began to circle and grind against his prostate, making the younger man shudder and groan helplessly.

"Do you want me inside you?" the wolf henge'd man asked.

"Yes!" Iruka cried out desperately. There wasn't a thing in the world he wanted more right then than to have Kakashi slide inside him.

"Will you let me take you?" the winged man behind asked.

"Yes, please," the teacher begged.

His hands were released and he threw them around Kakashi's neck, pulling the man into a demanding and desperate kiss that was aggressively returned. As one of his nipples was tweaked, Iruka gasped and looked to the side where he spotted the tube of lubricant Kakashi's clone had produced from only the heavens knew where. Iruka discretely slicked his hands with the substance and simultaneously grasped both pale men's erections. The Jounin gasped and groaned loudly in unison as the teacher gave a firm squeeze and began to stroke. The movements of both Copy-nins halted as they shuddered at the teachers ministrations and bucked their hips.

"Fuck!" the Kakashi in front hissed in pleasure as the one behind captured Iruka's lips in a hard kiss.

Another finger slid into his body and Iruka whimpered slightly at the sting, he was beginning to feel very full. He'd lost count of how many fingers were inside him but this was the first one that had hurt. As soon as the whimper left his throat, chakra was pushed into the muscles of his passage to sooth the discomfort. The chakra flowed into his muscles steadily; they relaxed and stretched easily as yet another finger slid inside him. Now, Iruka was pretty out of it but even he was sure by this stage that there were more fingers than what belonged on one hand stretching him out.

"Kakashi, hurry. I want you in me," he moaned softly before nipping at a silver-furred ear.

Iruka was gratified when the Jounin had to swallow thickly before answered with a lust rough voice, "Not yet, we need to stretch you out a little more first otherwise it'll hurt."

"I'm stretched plenty. You're a fair size but you're not _that _big." He gasped as yet another finger was added with more lubrication and more chakra. Damn, he felt so incredibly full.

"Do you think that'll be enough?" the wolf costumed Kakashi asked while Iruka's head dropped to his pale shoulder with a moan as his prostate was rubbed teasingly.

The winged man leaned back and looked down contemplatively. "Yeah, he's ready."

Both chuckled as an impatient groan of "About time." was grumbled into the older man's shoulder. Fingers left Iruka slowly, causing the Chuunin to shudder at the loss. He felt so… _open_ down there. It was strange. Kakashi laid back, propped up on his elbows as his clone helped to support Iruka's shaky frame.

The younger man shuffled forwards to straddle the pale hips. A clawed hand grasped his hip and helped position him until Iruka could feel the tip of the Jounin's erection brushing his entrance. Three pale hands supported Iruka and guided him down slowly. The tip slipped inside with no resistance or pain, he was so loose that Kakashi's entire length slid in easily, causing the younger man to shudder with pleasure at the smooth motion. It felt so damn good and beneath him Kakashi let out a loud groan and the clawed hand on his hip tightened its grip. Just as Iruka was contemplating how stretched he still felt even with Kakashi's cock inside him, the winged clone pressed against his back gently.

"Lean forwards and give him a kiss, Iruka. He wants you."

Iruka looked down to see desire hazed, mismatched eyes watching him hungrily and a pale hand reaching out for him, beckoning him down for a kiss. Iruka went more than willingly and felt Kakashi's shaft shift within him, making him moan with want. As he locked lips with the Jounin below, the other brushed his tail aside with a smooth caress and took firm hold of his hips. Iruka didn't know, but by leaning forwards he was presenting a rather delicious view to the man behind and just the right angle for what the Jounin had planned. Kakashi below moved his hips so that just the head of his penis was still within Iruka and paused as his partner in seduction got into position.

The kiss was wonderful and Kakashi was finally moving within him. The older man was pulling back and Iruka shuddered with the thought of those strong pale hips snapping forward again. What the Chuunin had never expected was to feel more chakra being fed into his muscles to help them remain loose as another bluntness pressed against his opening. Iruka broke the kiss with a shocked gasp and tried to sit up only to be held in place by strong hands on his hips and an unmoveable arm wrapped around his back.

"Woah! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?"

Mismatched eyes held his startled brown ones intently. "Don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-but it'll be too- ngh!" Iruka grunted as he felt the bluntness push past the ring of muscle and join its twin inside.

There was a slight sting but no where near the pain he expected from having two erections in him at the same time. More chakra was directed into him to help relax and relieve the stressed muscles. Something warm and soft wrapped around his leg and stroked his thigh soothingly as a hand rubbed at his back. As his breathing evened out and the initial shock of having both men enter him eased away, Iruka felt ready to continue. If this was what Kakashi wanted then he wanted it too. How could anyone pass up the opportunity to have the full attention of two Copy-nins focused solely on them? Releasing a deep breath, he relaxed his muscles and pressed back on the two members. As they slid in further, both Jounin shuddered and released twin moans of pleasure. It was incredibly erotic.

Once the older men were fully sheathed, they held the Chuunin still, giving him time to adjust and adapt to the fullness. They caressed him with teasing touches and whispered wonderful things to him. Finally, after what seemed an eternity and more begging, and movement began. The two men began slowly at first, gently, but as their desperation increased so did their speed and Iruka's cries. Honey toned skin gleamed with sweat as he was pleasured from front and back. Pale hands ran over his body, teasing his nipples and touching on pleasure points he never knew existed. Iruka had tried to move his hips to meet the Jounins' thrusts but had disrupted their rhythm, he found it was better to hold still and let the other men work. He grasped blindly to pale skin as if it were the only thing anchoring him on this plane of existence.

Throughout everything, Iruka's own painfully hard erection was ignored. Skilful, pale hands never even brushed against it and when he'd tried to take it in his own hand his wrist had been caught and pulled away. His hand had been pinned behind his back again until he'd asked for it to be released, meaning to say words but only managing to emit a desperate whine instead. Thankfully, Kakashi seemed to be adept at understanding incoherent pleas and let him go. Even with the two ridged members working inside him Kakashi only barely rubbed over his prostate; teasing it with every thrust inside. It was enough to build the pleasure achingly slowly, leading him towards orgasm in torturously small increments.

"So tight, Iruka."

"So hot."

"You feel incredible."

"Fuck… _nngh_, so good. Gods, you feel so good."

The constant stream of praise soothed his self-consciousness as pale skin and hardened flesh stroked his body. Scarred cheeks were flushed from the words and pleasure, hazed dark eyes half lidded and entranced with the view of Kakashi beneath him. Iruka was desperate for release. He didn't know how long the three of them had been locked together for, all sense of time lost and irrelevant. The way the older man was moving, though, his deep steady breathing and regular pace, indicated that he could go for hours and keep Iruka on the edge of fulfilment the entire time. While Iruka had to admire the man's self control and ability, he was desperate.

"Please, Kakashi, please. I need more," he panted heavily and swore when the older man did nothing to increase or change his pace.

All his begging did was cause the Jounin to tremble and hold him tighter. The silver tail tightened around his leg and Iruka's eyes became fixed on the ears protruding from the moon lit hair. Inspiration struck and he knew how to push the man's control over the edge. As his nipples were rolled gently again by the man behind, Iruka grabbed Kakashi by the back of his neck and pulled his face close, hot breath ghosting over the Jounin's lips.

"Fuck me, Alpha."

A hard snap of hips and two deep growls answered his words, striking his prostate perfectly and causing the younger man's legs to almost give out completely. Iruka screamed again at the intense sensation and was completely oblivious to the fact that when he did he screamed "Alpha!"

Kakashi's control was broken. Iruka felt himself lifted from the ground. Arms hooked under his legs, spreading them wider as he was trapped between two hard bodies and mouths began licking, nipping, and sucking at his back and shoulders. He was lifted by strong hands and bought down as hips pushed up to meet him over and over. His prostate was struck unrelentingly on every stroke and he fell to incoherent cries as his release built at to almost frightening intensity.

The henge wavered and dispersed as Iruka climbed unrelentingly closer to orgasm. He was completely unaware that the transformation had been dispelled and he once again looked like his normal human self. His cheeks were deeply flushed, hair loose and tussled around his shoulders, eyes blind and dark with pleasure. His lids fell closed as he reached the very peak and his whole body tensed, his face transforming into an expression of pure, undeniable need.

"Perfect," both Jounin whispered, staring transfixed at the man caught on the peak of sensation between them.

Both Sharingan whirled and drank in the sight, forever embedding it in the Copy Ninja's memory. With a hard thrust, Iruka released with a resounding cry. His whole body shuddered at the intensity of his orgasm, the lower muscles convulsing and tightening almost painfully around the shafts buried deep. The Jounin groaned loudly as they were compressed and massaged by the Chuunin's convulsing passage. The two silver-haired men fought down their impending orgasms and forced their eyes to remain open and vigilant. The sight of Iruka caught between them and wrapped in the throes of pleasure was awe inspiring. Kakashi _had_ to see more.

Just as Iruka began to recede from his release, Kakashi wrapped his hand firmly around his still pulsing erection and the clone behind cupped his tightly drawn up testicles and pressed fingers to his perineum. Chakra flowed from the pale hands into his most sensitive organs, vibrating through his prostate and shaft. Iruka lost any coherency he had left. His head fell back and his uncontrolled scream of pure pleasure echoed around the clearing. The only way it could be described was being hit with two more orgasms simultaneously. His body felt as though it ceased to exist and all that was left was ecstasy.

Pure and complete _ecstasy_.

Two voices joined his, almost howling into the night. Iruka couldn't say how long it lasted for, but after what felt like an eternity the sensations finally began to ebb. He was aware of deep, husky voices speaking to him in revered tones but the words made no sense. They just jumbled in his overwhelmed mind. Two sets of arms tightened around his body as darkness rushed over him and his entire being felt as though it was made of lead even as it vibrated from afterglow. The fact that he was completely naked, defenceless, and still had two elite Jounin buried inside him didn't even register. Iruka couldn't fight the black and sank into its embrace.

**…**

_Mmm… warm._

He felt so warm. It was nice here and it smelt wonderful, simply wonderful. He felt as though all his muscles had liquidated and Iruka couldn't care less. He'd never felt this relaxed and sated in all his life. Oh, but he felt so very _good_.

The Chuunin's ninja senses finally began to fight their way through the pleasantly fuzzy haze that floated happily over his mind. Information started to filter through and the more it did the more Iruka realised something was very much out of place. For starters, he almost never slept on his stomach and his apartment didn't have a rich, earthy scent. His blankets were not this heavy across his back and his bed not this firm. Even if these factors could be explained away, there were two things Iruka was certain of:

1) his mattress was not this hard; and

2) it didn't breathe or have a heartbeat.

Keeping his breathing as regular as possible, the academy sensei opened his eyes and was greeted with smooth, pale skin.

_Who the hell? Why am I in bed with someon- Oh My Fucking God! It's Kakashi! Holy hell, I had sex with Kakashi and his clone last night in the middle of the forest! They both- and then he- and the chakra- with the screaming... _

As his brain stuttered along and haltingly processed all that had happened to him the night before, his instincts were, thankfully, completely in control and keeping him still and silent. Once he had finished his internal panic attack, Iruka began to focus back on the situation at hand. He was sprawled across Kakashi's chest, one of the Jounin's arms wrapped around his back and pinning him in place while the older man's breathing and heart rate indicated he was still sleeping soundly.

There was warm skin pressed flush against his and the Chuunin knew they were both still naked. He blushed darkly at the discovery and berated himself a fool for such an immature reaction. The Jounin had been screwing him literally senseless only a few hours earlier. That he was lying on top of Kakashi worried Iruka, he was almost the same size and by no means light. It had to be uncomfortable for Kakashi.

Carefully, Iruka lifted his head and looked upon the handsome, maskless face that he'd seen the night before by moon light. Kakashi didn't have a face that ballads and poems would be written about, there was nothing earth shatteringly spectacular about him, but Iruka thought it was the finest face he'd ever seen. Undeniably handsome and the normally guarded features were greatly appealing to him. The Copy-nin looked so relaxed and satisfied, soft lips sightly parted as he breathed deeply. The sight was captivating.

Mentally shaking away the stupor that had settled over him, Iruka slowly began to shift and hoped he wouldn't wake the Jounin. He'd barely moved more than a few centimetres when a second arm joined the one wrapped around his back and held him still.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a deep, gravely voice and Iruka raised his eyes to meet the single grey watching him.

Iruka cursed the flush that instantly spread across his cheeks and hoped his eyes weren't really as wide as they felt. Though the rest of Kakashi's face gave nothing away, that eye held a question in it that seemed far too intense for someone who had just woken up. Iruka realised what it was the older man was really asking and offered up a small smile.

"I thought I might be squashing you. Was just going to move over a bit and let you breathe," Iruka said in a rasping voice.

His throat really hurt for some reason. Memories of screaming in total abandonment as two powerful Jounin pounded into him leapt happily into his brain and paraded around proudly. He would have groaned and hidden his face but Kakashi's movements distracted him from burrowing under his embarrassment. The arms tightened around him further and the normally concealed face split into a lazy grin.

"You've been here all night; I'm not going to suddenly get crushed. But, if you're uncomfortable." Kakashi rolled them to the side, Iruka still firmly clasped to him and the Chuunin's arms trapped lightly between their chests as they came to rest facing each other. "Better?"

Iruka just nodded and ignored the urge to put some space between them for proprieties sake. He didn't really want to move and Kakashi seemed to have no intention of letting him go. He unconsciously leaned his head towards the pale neck before his eyes and inhaled. Kakashi smelled really good.

At his movement, a deep rumble came from the pale chest and it sounded remarkably satisfied. Something warm spread through Iruka's stomach at the sound and he had to swallow past his raw throat. He'd never had a one night stand before. When he'd slept with someone, they'd always been in a relationship. He had no idea what to do at that point in time because all the stories he'd heard about the mornings after usually involved one of the party sneaking out the window while the other feigned sleep or a morning tussle between sheets before parting ways.

The way Kakashi was holding him didn't indicate the man wanted anything physical other than keeping Iruka in his bed and in his arms. He felt as if he were being held by a lover rather than a fling. Iruka had no desire to move and buried in closer, resting his hands on the pale chest and stroking the skin under his fingertips gently. He didn't want to leave.

"I don't want to go," he whispered without meaning to and instantly gave himself a mental kick for letting the words slip.

That needy kind of behaviour was what the worst one-night-stand stories were about when told loudly and drunkenly over a few drinks down the local pub. Instead of the Jounin moving away and starting in on the 'you're a nice guy but it was just a bit of fun' speech, Kakashi sighed happily and buried his nose in the Iruka's hair.

"Then stay with me."

Iruka blinked as he processed the words. He could stay? Kakashi wanted him to stay? How could- unless…

"Do you want me to be a submissive?" Iruka asked, raising serious eyes to look up at Kakashi.

There was no way he'd ever be submissive to anyone. Last night had been wonderful and it was a treat to relinquish control, but he had pride and strength. The warm, affectionate smile directed at him made all his defensiveness dissipate.

"You could never be a submissive and I have no desire to possess you like that. I want you to be my lover, my partner, and my companion." A pale hand smoothed some strands from Iruka's face. "On nights that you want to run free again, be my Beta and let me chase you, catch you, and love you."

Iruka stared up at the Jounin in disbelief for a moment. Kakashi simply carded his hand through the thick, dark hair and continued looking drowsily happy.

"I told you last night what the role of an Alpha is but I never told you about the Beta," the older man said with a soft smile. "Although the Alpha is physically stronger, the Beta actually holds the power in the relationship. A Beta's role is to accept the Alpha, to support, understand, and love him. Without that acceptance, without that love… the Alpha's nothing."

As the deep voice finished the explanation, the two men lay quiet and still with eyes locked together. The Jounin's gaze was questioning and the Chuunin's contemplative. After a few moments, Iruka's lips lifted into a warm smile and reached up to stroke Kakashi's pale cheek.

"I can do that."

* * *

**AN: Go see the picture that Symph has drawn! There's a link in my bio.  
**

**I actually owe Symph a big apology. You see, I was supposed to have finished this story for Friday the 13th… in February. Needless to say, a massive writer block and distractions from work meant I missed the deadline. So Symph, in her infinite patience, told me not to worry (I was grovelling at this stage) and there was another Friday the 13th coming up in March! **

"**Hurray!" cried I and set plans in motion to have this story all set and done before the 13th of March. I failed… miserably :(**

**So this fic is well over a month late and Symph has been nothing but sweet and patient with me. Thank you, you crazy night owl, for not casting voodoo spells on me then burning me at the stake and selling my ashes as a herbal remedy for writers block.**


End file.
